


Community Service

by Tabby_Catty



Series: A change for the better [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: After TV series ends, Blitzwing became an autobot, Blitzwing gets therapy, Bumblebee plays violent video games, DJD comes in, F/M, M/M, More mature Bumblebee, No beta reading we die like Blurr, Optimus Is a tired dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratchet misses his wife, Slight Borderlands refrence, Titanfall Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Catty/pseuds/Tabby_Catty
Summary: Rung has been requesting that Blitzwing goes off planet to do some community service, and Ultra Magnus knows just the planet to send him to. Things aren't the way they seem, especially with the Allspark fragments still not all collected, and cybertronians coming back from the dead.(Basically, Blitzwing is sent to Earth to help fix the damage that Decepticons have done to Detroit and chaos ensues.)
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee (Transformers), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ratchet/Arcee
Series: A change for the better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069640
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well, This is my first time doing a transformers fanfic, and I hope you enjoy!  
> Just to let you know, I may not have the most stable postings, I am in Highschool and College!

Rung sighed and rubbed his optics. Working with lower Decepticons and some older Autobots was rough, but one of Megatron's hand picked mechs was proving to be the hardest task he's ever encountered. Blitzwing had centuries of trauma, and his splintered processor wasn't helping. From what he's gathered so far, the transformation to a triple changer wasn't an easy one. Rung heard a knock at the door and got up, knowing who was at the door at the quiet voice “Rung, how is the patient doing?” Ultra Magnus asked.

Ultra Magnus had a quicker recovery than doctors expected. Ultra Magnus walked in, and Rung was still in awe by his presence, even after working with him for thousands of solar cycles. ”If you're referring to Blitzwing, it's going well. He may even be up for community service soon. That being said, I was wondering where he could do so. Possibly off planet… However he would need at least 2 elite guard members to watch him and his progress, and-”

Ultra Magnus waved his servo. “Community service could be helping clean up a mess that he had caused on a planet called earth, and if we are worried about security, then the Jettwins will do.”

Rung looked up in shock

“And he will still have a meeting with you every 7 solar cycles. I have been thinking about this since his last visit with you. From what you have seen he may be fit to assist Optimus’s team on Earth, and not to mention the Decepticon Justice Division won't be too likely to visit an organic planet such as that one.” As Ultra Magnus finished, Rung pushed down his urge to smile. 

“Understood. Anything else, Ultra Magnis sir?” Ultra Magnus gave the slightest smile to Rung and responded “That will be all, thank you Rung.”

\--------

Bumblebee popped his digits as Sari whined “Can't you let me win just once?”

Even though her body aged, she still whined like an eight year-old. “No way! That wouldn't be any fun!” Bumblebee chuckled.

“Rematch?” He asked, knowing well enough that she wouldn't refuse.

“Oh you're on!” Sari shouted, seconds later an alarm rang through the base, distracting Bumblebee enough so that Sari got the jump on him.

“Hey that's cheating, no fair!” He whined as the screen showed Sari’s character doing a victory pose. 

Bumblebee then picked her up and proceeded to where the rest of the team gathered at the monitors. “Glad you could make it Bumblebee.” Ratchet said dryly, and before Bumblebee could get a word in the monitor crackled to life with the face of Ultra Magnus.

“Optimus I see your team is doing well.”

There was a lack of Sentinel Prime, and Instead was replaced by a much smaller, orange bot with glowing blue glasses. Bumblebee was so focused on the small orange bot he tuned out most of the conversation.

“Yer the Elite Guard’s therapist, aren't ya? Why are you here when discussing Blitzwing?” Ratchet mentioning Blitzwing was enough to snap Bumblebee out of his trance.

He looked up dumbly, and asked “What about Blitzwing?”

Everyone turned towards him and he sheepishly rubbed his neck cables. “Sorry. Must have zoned out.” He said with a nervous grin.

Ratchet looked him dead in the optic and said “Blitzwing is coming to Earth for ‘community service’ reasons.” Bumblebee's jaw dropped. “W-what? But he's a Decepticon? Why the frag would he want to do community service?”

\------

The trip to Earth wasn't a long one, but the jet twins constant rambling made it seem longer. Blitzwing looked down at his chest for what seemed like the 50th time. Sitting right where his old Decepticon logo was the crimson autobot one. He still couldn't get it through his processor that he was an autobot. That, they forgave him, and made him one of their own. He wanted to do everything in his power to show that he is worthy of the autobot leader’s trust. “Um, Mr.Blitzwing?” Jetstorm spoke up, causing Blitzwing to look up from his chest.

“Yes, Jetstorm?” He said calmly, knowing that the twins were full of curiosity, and he was now the third flying autobot.

“Do you like to fly? Do you know any tricks? Can you-” Jetstorm stopped when Ultra Magnus walked in.

“Jetfire, Jetstorm prepare for landing. This will be your first mission alone.” the twins saluted, then ran off to do as the Magnus had told them.

Ultra Magnus turned towards Blitzwing and gave a small smile, stating “I hope that you do well. Rung has pushed for this for some time now. I trust his judgment,” he paused and placed a servo on Blitzwing's shoulder, causing him to flinch and stiffen.

If Ultra Magnus noticed, he didn't show it “And therefore I place my trust in you, Blitzwing. I believe that you will exceed mine and Rung’s expectations.”

Blitzwing gave a very small nod, and before he spoke up the twins stated at the same time “We have landed Ultra Magnus sir!”

Ultra Magnus turned to the jet twins and nodded. “Alright, Blitzwing, Jetstorm, Jetfire. Prepare to meet your new team. Jazz came up to Blitzwing and smiled. He had been away making sure the trip went smoothly so Blitzwing hadn't had the chance to talk to him for the entire trip. “Feeling okay there big guy?” He asked with a kind grin.

Blitzwing looked up and nodded. His faceplate then changed with a  _ whirr  _ “As alright as I can be!” He said, cackling with false joy.

If Jazz noticed that it was false, he didn't press anymore. Jetstorm looked at his twin and grinned at Blitzwing. Even though they were there to watch Blitzwing, they couldn't contain their excited looks and questions. They continued their almost endless barrage of questions. Blitzwing sighed, then continued to answer the questions he was comfortable responding to.

\----------------------------------

As the ship landed, everyone except Bumblebee was out to greet Ultra Magnus. Bumblebee and Sari were busy straightening up the mess they had made that they had made that morning. Him and Sari had decided to make smoothies (each using a different blender so that Sari didn’t get radiation poisoning) and somehow both of them manage to forget the tops of their blenders. Now they were trying to clean cobalt and zinc energon and strawberry and banana smoothies from the room. The strawberry and banana smoothie was fairly easy to clean off, but Bumblebee’s smoothie was very difficult to get out. He groaned as he scrubbed roughly at a certain patch of energon that absolutely did not want to come out. “I’m all done over here Bumblebee! Need any help over there?” Sari called out, Bumblebee growled as he tried viciously.

He sighed and gave in, turning to respond “Yeah, you could say that.”

She giggled, then started working. She was getting it done way faster than him, being that he was still on the one stubborn stain, when he whined out “How in Primus’s name are you so good at this?” and Sari busted out laughing.

“Well, I had to learn! I made messes all the time and caused the cleaner bot to fry from the workload so my Dad had me clean up after myself. I’m not saying that I enjoyed it, but I was good at it.” She noted, finishing up everything, then turned towards Bumblebee and smiled.

“Go on outside. I’ll finish that stain.”

Bumblebee nodded then made a dash for the door. They had recently renovated the Autobot hideout, since 3 new mechs were joining the team, and one of them was absolutely huge. Since it was all renovated, Bumblebee felt even smaller compared to his surroundings. He ran up to the door and swung it open, and ran directly into another mech. He promptly fell on his aft, groaning in pain. “Hey watch it will ya Bulk! I know I’m small but-” he stopped when he opened his eyes and saw a beige and purple mech staring back at him.

Blitzwing wrung his hands together and looked at Bumblebee, then asked “Are you alright?”

Bumblebee looked at him with his mouth wide open, not expecting that. “What’s it to you, ya big oaf?!” Bumblebee yelled, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he ran head on into the big bot. 

_ Whirr. _ “It was you who ran into me, you bumbling fool!”

Blitzwing’s visor glowed bright, as he leaned down to yell in the minibot’s face. Bumblebee’s optics were now blown comically wide, realizing that he just yelled at an unstable triple changer who could, and would crush his own helm in his large servo and not think twice about it. Blitzwing then lifted his pede, sending fear pulsing down Bumblebee’s backstrut, and somehow his optics managed to get even larger. Blitzwing then put his pede right behind Bumblebee’s helm, promptly walking over him. Bumblebee turned, then stood up. Blitzwing turned to him, then with a  _ whirr  _ his mismatched optics looked with cold indifference before he spoke up. “Well, do you happen to know where my berth room will be? I’d like to settle in a bit.” 

Bumblebee gulped, then nodded. From the looks of things this was going to be a very long night.


	2. Artist's Dilemma

The night had actually started going well. The Jet Twins and Sari were playing video games, Bumblebee was posing for Bulkhead’s next art piece, Ratchet and Optimus were discussing something, and Blitzwing sat close to Bulkhead, giving help and advice whenever Bulkhead needed some. Bulkhead had chosen to try and tackle sculpting head of the previous attempts had worked well. When Bulkhead found out that Blitzwing was quite adept at sculpting he practically begged the triple changer to help him learn. Blitzwing was willing, as long as he could sculpt too. Bumblebee was a bit nervous being the model for Blitzwing, but Bulkhead roped him into doing it. Bumblebee sighed for what seemed to be the 50th time, and repeated the same question once more. “How much longer until I can take a break? All my joints are starting to cramp up.”

Bulkhead sighed, and looked up. “C’mon little buddy. Just another hour and I’ll be done and-” 

“Another hour?! I have to stay still for another hour?!?”

At this, Blitzwing looked up. He sighed, then stated “You need to stay still for Bulkhead, that’s your name right?” At the question Bulkhead nodded, then Blitzwing continued.

“Once he’s done you can take a break until tomorrow. Then we can do this again.” 

Bumblebee sighed. If there’s one thing he learned, it’s not to ignore Blitzwing while being a model. He ran off in the first 30 minutes and spent 15 minutes running from Blitzwing while Bilitzwing was cackling. Bumblebee sighed, hearing the Jet twins cry out and Sari cheering after she won. From his count, the twins have her beat by 1 game, since she was taking it easy on them. “See Bumblebee? This is what you do for people who aren’t as good as you are!” Sari yelled from the couch, getting an offended scoff from the twins.

“If you are so much better than us,” Jetfire said, with Jetstorm finishing, “Then why are we winning?” They both smirked, with Sari grinning evilly

“Cuz I let you win!” She said, with the boys then demanding that she prove it.

Bumblebee laughed, then he heard Bulkhead growl. His Optics moved over to the big green mech, seeing him concentrate so hard on the wooden figure in front of him. Blitzwing was also looking at his figure, then his face switched with a  _ whirr _ and he was staring at Bumblebee with a wicked red grin that seemed so proud and happy. Bumblebee narrowed his optics, then said “Why are you smiling Blitzwing?”

Blitzwing looked up, his happy smile got even bigger, then said “All done!” quietly and Bumblebee sighed.

“Can I go now since you’re done?” the minibot asked, hope shimmering in his optics. 

“Nope~!” Blitzwing singsonged, and Bumblebee huffed.

He waited about 30 more minutes until Bulkhead yelled out “I’M DONE!!!!” And Bumble bee looked up and Bulkhead’s optics gleamed with pride.

“You can move now, Bumblebee.” Bulkhead said, and Bumblebee sighed, and started stretching.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, minus the Prime and Ratchet, and came over to check out Bulkheads’ newest work. When Bumblebee walked over there he heard the twins say “What is that?” and he looked at Bulkhead's smile slowly start diminishing.

“I-its-” Before Bulkhead finished Bumblebee spoke up

“It’s me, duh! C’mon boys! Look at that glorious smile! How did you not get that!” He finished by puffing his chest out and giving a smug smirk.

The twins, seemingly caught on to his act and both said “OOOOOH! I see it now!” Blitzwing looked at Bulkhead, then Bend down and whispered something in his audial.

\-----

Blitzwing had seen some of the big green mechs artwork. The moment he saw them he knew that the bot’s innate style was abstract, so he knew that this may not end too well. Personally, Blitzwing loved all styles, but if he had to pick the one that came easiest to him it would be realism. Realism was definitely not the easiest to learn, but once you do it gains a lot of attention. He leaned down and whispered in his ear “Next time let’s try a different style for the sculpture. Tomorrow, okay?”

Bulkhead just nodded. Blitzwing could tell that the mech was disappointed, and he felt bad for him. It’s a pain that all artists feel when their art doesn’t get the validation they expected. Bumblebee seemed to catch Blitzwing’s not-so-subtle whisper and gave him a look but chose not to say anything. “So what does yours look like, Blitzwing?” Sari asked, making him freeze.

He looked down at the little human and said “No thanks. I’m not really finished with mine-” 

_ Whirr _

__ ”The truth is I crushed it in my servo in annoyance!” Blitzwing cackled, a gleam in his optics and a smile that made it hard for the others to tell if he was lying or not.

None of the others had heard him say ‘all done’ before, so only Bulkhead and Bumblebee knew that it was a lie. Bulkhead then spoke up “But you just-”

_ Whirr _

“Don’t tease me! I already know that it’s bad to waste art supplies! You don’t need to mock me for it!” He yelled, false aggression over something he hadn’t even done.

The minibot seemingly realized the big mech wasn’t taking the hint so he jumped in. “How about you and Sari get more art supplies? I’ll pay for it since Blitzwing doesn’t have any Earth money, and Blitzwing can send you a list of items that will be needed for what he’ll be teaching you! Riiiight Blitzwing?” Blitzwing looked at the yellow minibot with shock, but nodded.

He was not expecting the minibot to understand what he was doing. The yellow minibot didn’t seem like the artistic kind, but he seemed to understand the pain of one. Blitzwing promptly used his datapad and sent a very long list of things that they would need for learning, and spared no small item. Blitzwing then pushed out the big mech, not before picking the little girl up and giving her instructions on what to get, where to look, and what to expect. Once they were out he sighed, and started walking back to his room to set it up. He had only put the basic stuff up, but hadn’t had the chance to put up the rest. He was unboxing the first box, his sculptures, if he remembers correctly, when he got commed  **::Hey. Do you mind if I come in?::** The small scout’s words rang in his audials, not loudly, but still jarring compared to the silence of before.

**::Sure. The door’s unlocked.::** He stated dryly, wondering why Bumblebee wanted to come in.

He wasn’t close to him, hell, he just met the mech. He then heard  **::I...I can’t come into your room. The door handle is too high up for me.::** Blitzwing’s optics widened and his faceplate switched with a  _ whirr  _ and his cackling could be heard throughout the base.

He opened the door, then heard the medic yell “Shut yer trap! Some bots are trying to sleep!”

and he yelled back “You’d be laughing too if you found out what I just did!”

The minibot glared back at him, not very hostile, but still glaring. “Aww does the winzige hummel not like it when I talk about how short he is?”

The minibot then looked at him with pure rage and said “I am NOT short, okay?!”

Blitzwing’s smile grew before he continued “Seine kleine Hummel!”

Bumblebee just looked up at him, his confusion growing, and Blitzwing was eager to continue “Itty bitty Hummel!!!” Bumblebee glared, but sighed, then spoke up.

“Thank you for not showing your art. I know this seems weird, but Bulkhead is very self critical when it comes to his art. I’m glad that you did that for him. Can I ask you something?” 

Blitzwing’s faceplate changed once more, then he nodded. “Why’d you do it? It’s not like you’re close friends with him.”

Blitzwing sighed, then looked at the minibot. “Because I’ve been there before and it was not fun. Speaking of the sculpture, here.” Blitzwing then placed a wooden sculpture in Bumblebee’s servo.

“I don’t exactly need this, so I’ll give this to you for modeling.” Bumblebee looked in his servo and there was a large statue of him.

He got every detail down perfectly.

Bumblebee looked up, then saw Blitzwing’s smile. “Can I ask you to do something? If you want payment, I’ll buy any art supply-” Blitzwing waved his servo.

“You just bought a lot of supplies for me on your own. I think doing one sculpture will be okay. What’s your request then Bumblebee?”

Bumblebee smiled, then said “Can you make a sculpture of Prowl for me? I can send references. There aren’t many, but I know I have some-” “I have plenty already. I’ve seen him in battle.” Bumblebee looked at him then Blitzwing realized how that came off.

“Wait, you have pictures of him? Do you have pictures of all of us? How many Pictures of us do you have?”

Blitzwing, out of pure embarrassment, picked the minibot up and placed him outside of the room before closing the door.


	3. Patching up the streets of Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if I make any mistakes with the German. I hope you enjoy! Once again, if you want to do any fanart, @/That_Artist_Teen on Instagram!

Blitzwing vented as he shoveled more concrete into the huge hole in the road. As it seems, Optimus’s team still hasn't finished fixing up the city from the last battle. The entire city was informed that Blitzwing would now be a part of the autobot team, along with the twins. The civilians would watch him warily, sometimes shooting him death glares, but nothing more than that. Blitzwing finally filled the hole with cement, then walked over to where Bumblebee was standing, noticing the minibot’s growing irritation at the fact that he could not get the cement to the hole in the bridge.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, knowing what the problem was.

Bumblebee turned around, looking thoroughly done with Blitzwing. He then decided he was better off asking for help rather than arguing. “Hey Blitzwing can you lend a servo? I can’t really reach this spot. Ya mind helping me out?”

Blitzwing smirked, then his faceplate quickly switched with a  _ whirr  _ and a jagged smile with glee in his crimson optics. “Only if you say you are itty bitty, klitzeklein Hummel!”

Bumblebee glared at Blitzwing, and responded “Never ya big oaf.”

_ Whirr _

“I AM NOT A BIG OAF SIE ABSOLUT WENIG INSEKTEN!” Blitzwing responded, slowly going back to german.

“You talk in german when you’re mad?” Sari then said, opting to stay over with Bulkhead.

Blitzwing turned, then vented, then his face switched with a  _ whirr. _ “Yes. Why is that so important?” He said, suddenly getting very defensive.

“Why?” Sari asked, then Optimus spoke up.

“Sari, he might not want to share that with you. It’s his private business , afterall.”

Blitzwing looked at the prime, and relief washed over him. He didn’t like to talk much about his past, especially  **_them_ ** _.  _ He looked down, realizing that he was shaking. He gingerly released his shovel, seeing the dents in the metal. Bumblebee looked up at him, seemingly noticing this and asked in a hushed tone that was very unlike him “Are you okay? You don’t have to tell me anything if-” Blitzwing cut the rant short and hissed “I’m fine.”

Bumblebee put his servos up, then said “Take it easy, I wasn’t attacking you or anything. And can you get the dent? And maybe the one above it too?” Blitzwing sighed then nodded.

The first dent was really easy to get, but the second one was  **_really_ ** high up there. It was so high up that even Blitzwing couldn’t get it himself.

_ Whirr. _

He gritted his dentae and stood on the tip of his pedes. “Just a little more...Frag, why is it so high up.” He muttered, then Bumblebee spoke up in a smug tone of voice.

“Is there something wrong?” 

Blitzwing looked down at the minibot and could see the absolute slag eating grin on his face widening. “Frag off.” Blitzwing said, causing Bumblebee to snicker at the german mech’s growing frustrations.

Bumblebee then walked up to him, and suddenly spoke up. “I’ve got an idea.”

Blitzwing looked down at him and with a  _ whirr _ gave him a suspicious look and responded with “Pray tell, what idea came to that thick helm of yours?”

Bumblebee seemingly brushed off the insult, and simply said “Lift me up.” and Blitzwing’s only working optic widened, causing Bumblebee to look away, realizing how that could come off at first glance.

“I-I mean, the combined height will definitely help...or something smart like that.” Bumblebee finished, looking farther away from Blitzwing.

Blitzwing vented, then spoke up. “That sounds…. Reasonable.”

_ Whirr _

__ “At least you aren’t as big as Lugnut! Er hat ein großes Achtern!”

Bumblebee laughed, he understood the first part, so he kind of figured it was a joke about how big Lugnut is.

_ Whirr _

_. _ Blitzwing then picked Bumblebee up by the waist, and Bumblebee slightly gasped at how warm Blitzwing’s servos were. It was December 24, so it was bound to be cold, but with how warm Blitzwing’s servos were, bumblebee barely felt the chilly wind against his plating. Blitzwing placed Bumblebee on his own shoulders, flinching when he felt how cold Bumblebee’s pedes were.

_ Whirr. _

“What are your pedes made of ice? Sehr kühle kleine Hummel…” Blitzwing muttered, giggling to himself about the revelation.

Bumblebee huffed, but then looked down, as if to ask for some cement. Once Bumblebee patched up the dent, he looked on proudly, before trying to get off of Blitzwing and slipping. “WoAH OH PRIMUS BLITZWING YOU BETTER CATCH-”

He was shut up by landing in two very big arms. Blitzwing’s smile grew even bigger, before giggling. “Okay thanks for catching me, you can let me go now.” Blitzwing cackled and started spinning, and yelled out “Never Hummel, never!”

And with that Bumble squeaked in fear, causing Blitzwing’s giggles to turn into full blown laughter, making him spin faster. Bumblebee clung to Blitzwing’s arms, the speed shockingly scaring him. Optimus then came to his rescue, scolding Blitzwing for knocking over a bucket of concrete. Once Blitzwing put Bumblebee down Optimus went on to lecture Blitzwing about how he should be careful, especially since there were smaller lifeforms nearby. Bumblebee snickered, the first time he didn’t cause the mischief while working. The twins ran over and ended up slipping in the concrete, and knocked Optimus down with them, causing Bumblebee to fall over in laughter. Blitzwing walked over to Bumblebee, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire for what was bound to be a huge fight between Jetfire and Jetstorm.

After the cleanup, the drive/flight to the base was a short one, Blitzwing, Jetfire, and Jetstorm getting to the base before anyone else. Optimus was the last, since the cement caused him (and the twins) to be unable to transform into vehicle mode. Him and the twins were in the med bay getting the clumps of cement pried off of them by Ratchet. “Bumblebee.” Blitzwing called, causing Bumblebee to pause the game and look over at the german mech.

“Yeah Blitzbrain?” 

_ Whirr. _

“THE NAME IS BLITZWING!”

Bumblebee snickered, but then the triple changer walked over and harshly picked the minibot up from the sofa, earning a yelp from said minibot.”H-hey! What the frag are you doing?!” 

_ Whirr _

“Sculpting. I told you that tomorrow we’d come back to it, did I not?” Blitzwing said, and Bumblebee didn’t have to see the german mech’s face to know that he had a slag eating grin on his face.

Bumblebee vented harshly, hoping that Blitzwing would hear his annoyance in the entire ordeal. If Blitzwing heard, then he really did not care, which was of no surprise to the minibot. He sighed and got ready for the long and boring hours ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now! I'll be away for a bit and then going back to school so my posting schedule will be less frequent!


	4. Prowl's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. I will try to post frequently, but I am unsure if I will be able too. Also, I chose to take the advice XD

After Bumblebee was done with the modeling, Blitzwing gave him the sculpture once more, then pulled the minibot into his berth room. Bumblebee took in the room, and saw many different sculptures, some Decepticons, others were Autobots. They were all done incredibly. Many of them he recognized, but there was one, seemingly a seeker, that he did not recognize.

“Hey Blitzwing, who’s that?”

Blitzwing turned, then saw the figure Bumblebee was pointing to, and froze. He took a deep vent in, then he responded.“No one important, why do you ask?” Bumblebee looked back at him then gave a sheepish grin “Oh, he just looks really cool. Did you know him well?” Blitzwing paused before he responded shortly. “You could say that.”

If Bumblebee noticed Blitzwing’s short responses, he opted to ignore it. Bumblebee then quickly asked “So why’d you bring me in here?”

And then it hit him why. “Is it done? Do you have it?” Bumblebee blurted out, his optics gleaming in excitement.

Blitzwing handed Bumblebee the statue. It was fully painted and much larger than the practice ones. Bumblebee looked at it for a while, then placed it in his subspace, and spoke up.

Thank you. This really means a lot to me, Blitzwing.”

Blitzwing slightly chuckled, but the proximity alarm went off, and they both ran off to see where the breach was. Blitzwing turned the corner, into the original building, and suddenly stopped, causing Bumblebee to run helmfirst into Blitzwing’s thigh. 

“Hey, what the frag-” Blitzwing clamped Bumblebee’s intake shut, then pointed to the room beside them. Bumblebee looked over and heard rustling in the room. The minibot looked back at Blitzwing, and the German mech whispered into his com link “The disturbance appears to be in Prowl’s former room. Me and Bumble will investigate shortly. We’ll report if backup is necessary.”

Blitzwing went in first, Bumblebee following shortly afterwards. Something then shot out, and stabbed Blitzwing in his thick chestplate. Bumblebee immediately pulled out his stingers, when suddenly he was dragged into the shadows. A set of luminous emerald green optics were trained on Blitzwing, when the bot whispered out “Did he hurt you?”

“Prowl?” Bumblebee whispered out, and the bot looked down at him for a split second, causing Blitzwing to take advantage of the distraction and attempted to get Bumblebee away from Prowl. Prowl then pulled Bumblebee up his tree, and out of the building. Blitzwing yelled, cursed, then opened up his coms. “Backup is required. This just became a hostage situation.”

\-----------------

Bumblebee looked up, and yelled at his captor “Prowl! Wait! Scrap, how are you…”

“Alive?” Prowl responded, knowing exactly what the minibot was trying to get at.

Bumblebee then responded, nervousness weighing heavily in his tanks “Y-yeah. I mean, I saw your body. You were gone. Was this the allspark’s doing?”

“I don’t think so. When I woke up, I saw glowing pink optics. Similar to the colour of energon. I was knocked out by something, and woke up on Dinobot island.” Prowl muttered, recalling what had happened to him, confusion spelled out on his face.

“Oh, one more thing Prowl. Where the frag is your visor?”

Prowl looked at the minibot, then reached his free servo to his face plate, and realization struck the ninjabot the moment he touched his optics. He looked away, and then set Bumblebee down. The minibot took notice of his surroundings, realizing that they were at the docks. 

“Prowl, Ya know, a lot has changed since… since you were gone. For instance, Ratchet tied the knot with Arcee, Blurr was found, repaired, and became a prime, Ultra Magnus recovered-”

“Get to the point, Bumblebee. What’s the big problem?” Prowl Narrowed his eyes, causing Bumblebee to shift under the ninjabot’s gaze. 

“Blitzwing is.., Blitzwing’s an autobot, Prowl. And a member of our team. Along with Jetfire and Jetstorm.” 

Prowl’s emerald green optics were now blown comically wide, and if it were under any other circumstances, the minibot would’ve laughed at the sight. “Do you mean.... How?”

“Blitzwing wasn’t willingly assisting the Decepticons. For the original cause he was. The promised peace and equality for all. After that, he didn’t want to… I don’t know the rest of the story, just that he was fighting for his life most of the time.”

Prowl looked at the minibot, then slowly processed what he had said. “So, I assume the team is likely looking for you now?” 

To that statement Bumblebee nodded. Prowl exvented, then turned towards Bumblebee and spoke up once more. “Open your com and tell everyone where you are. And tell them I’m a friendly who didn’t find out about Blitzwing. Don’t say a word about who I am. They may not believe you.” 

Bumblebee nodded, then opened his comlink. “Guys?”

The entire team responded at once, causing Bumblebee to wince, then responded with what Prowl directed him to state. The entire team exvented in relief, and Bumblebee gave his coordinates so they could meet up.

A few moments later Blitzwing and the twins landed, the latter having a small cut in his chestplate where the shuriken was thrown at him. His monocle zoomed in on Bumblebee, checking for any injuries, before looking at the bot beside the yellow minibot. His single optic became a slit, before his faceplate switched with a  _ whirr.  _ “Why did you attack me fragger?! Did you not see the symbol on my chestplate-”  _ whirr _ “Or are you too blind to see it?” 

Blitzwing descended into a laughing fit, causing Prowl to shift on his pedes uncomfortably before speaking up.

“I… Apologize for attacking you. The last time I saw you it wasn’t exactly on friendly terms.”

Blitzwing’s laughing stopped in realization, his crimson optics widening and smile shrinking. His faceplate changed with a  _ whirr  _ and his normally stoic face was filled with shock. The twins already took note of the ninjabot, intakes wide open. “The ninjabot…” Jetfire started loudly “Is living?” Jetstorm stated, much quieter than his brother.

Prowl looked away, uncomfortable with all of the attention placed on him at the moment. Optimus came into view, then Ratchet, and finally Bulkhead. Each of them transformed, and the moment their optics landed on Prowl’s figure their face plates morphed into that of guilt, shock, sorrow, and confusion. “Prowl?” Optimus whispered, unsure if he was really there or not.

Prowl looked at Optimus then gave his typical slight smile (facing away from all of the bots, likely due to embarrassment), and responded “Hello Optimus.”

Ratchet walked up, suspicion written all over his face plate. “C’mere. Turn around ‘Prowl’” The medic said, using digit-quotes at the last word. 

Prowl hesitated, then turned around and looked at Ratchet. There was a collective gasp (likely due to Prowl’s true optic colour) and Prowl flicked his vibrant green optics down and away from all of the other bots. Jetfire ran up to Prowl and cheered, yelling “You have odd optics for autobot! You’re alike to me!”

And to this, Prowl looked down at the skinny bot that was running laps around him and smiled slightly. “Yes... I suppose that’s true.”

Ratchet then shooed Jetfire away and scanned Prowl, and looked at Optimus, and nodded. 

“It’s him Prime. It’s really Prowl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till Next Time! I head-canon that any bot with a visor/monocle/etc. have different coloured optics. This will come into play later on so keep that in thought.


	5. Oopsy Daisy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply put, accidents occured.

Prowl sat awkwardly in the medbay, getting fussed at by Ratchet about _‘there’s always another way’_ and _‘killin yerself ain’t gonna stop the war’_ (even though it technically did).

Everyone, including Prowl knew it was Ratchet’s way of showing that he cared about them. Even if it was a bit on the harsh side of things.

“Ratchet, I think Prowl’s already had an eventful cycle, how about we come back to this in the morning?” Optimus finished, Trying to bail the ninjabot out of the trouble that he had somehow gotten himself into already.

At those words Ratchet turned around with a wrench in hand and chucked it at the red and blue bot. Optimus ducked, causing the wrench to hit Jetstorm in the faceplate. **_Hard_ **. Hard enough to shatter the blue mech’s visor, revealing one of his shuttered optics. His body crumpled in an instant. Ratchet’s optics blew wide, and he ran up to the crumpled-up mech, dismissing prowl in an instant. Optimus turned around, ran over and picked up the smaller mech and placed him on the medical berth. Ratchet grumbled under his breath, and scanned the royal blue mech, then placed a code drive in to wake him up. He then pulled the shattered visor off of the poor mech, and waited for the small mech to wake up. In a few minutes, Jetstorm’s faceplate scrunched up, before his optics opened, revealing deep blue optics, as the colour matching the mech’s paint job. They slowly flicked around every bot in the room, before going back to the medic. “Am….Am I in the trouble?” He asked, concerned and confused.

“No. If anyone’s in trouble it would be Ratchet.” Prowl answered, emerald optics meeting royal blue.

Ratchet grumbled, but didn’t attempt to say anything. As if on cue, Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Bulkhead, and Sari came running in with the latter on Blitzwing’s shoulder. “We heard a noise.” Bumblebee said between harsh invents.

Blitzwing looked at the mech on the table questioningly, then looked at Ratchet. “What happened?” Blitzwing said, not even remotely affected by the quick pace.

Ratchet looked at both of them and went to dismiss them, but Optimus spoke up before him.

“Ratchet accidentally hit Jetstorm with a wrench.” 

As if to make it worse for the poor medic, Jetfire came in, and ran directly into Bumblebee, who ran into bulkhead, who stumbled, and ran into Blitzwing. Bumblebee kept moving, and crashed into Blitzwing, who fell from the impact of Bulkhead. Sari transformed and essentially flew out of the way onto Optimus’s shoulder. As Optimus looked on with pure shock, Bumblebee realized that he was being held by extremely large servos. Blitzwing’s servos. Blitzwing had fallen unconscious, due to hitting his helm harshly on the concrete floor. Blitzwing had ended up protecting Bumblebee from a harsh fall and took it himself. Bumblebee attempted to get up, but realized that he could not lift the dead weight that was Blitzwing off of himself. He went to call for some help, but realized that most of the bots in the room were either injured, K.O.’d, or not strong enough to assist Bumblebee. Bumblebee then decided to just sit and wait for Blitzwing to wake up. Bumblebee growled, he did **_not_ **like being still.

As he sat there, he noticed how warm Blitzwing was, the heat emanating from the triple changer was strong, heating up Bumblebee faster than the minibot had ever expected. The new heat started to make Bumblebee extremely tired, his exhaustion catching up to him. He did his best to stay awake, but it felt as if his optic shutters were made of lead. He kept having to shake the sleep off of his optics, _really_ not wanting to fall asleep on Blitzwing. He shuttered his optics, and in an instant, fell asleep. 

________________________________

Blitzwing groaned, waking Bumblebee up from his recharge. Bumblebee looked at Blitzwing’s closed optics, his face was oddly scrunched up. “You havin’ a nightmare Blitzbrain?” Bumblebee whispered, not wanting to wake the large mech up. _Whirrr. Click. Whirrr. Click._

The pattern repeated as Blitzwing’s faceplates changed, each scrunched up, the inky black faceplate with a grimace and downcast look.

Bumblebee looked around the room to see if anyone else was there but noticed the lack of any living being, including Ratchet. Bumblebee checked his internal clock, reading  **1:00AM**

“Frag.” Bumblebee muttered. None of the others were likely to be up. Blitzwing’s face stopped on soft blue, his single optic shot open, he sat up, then curled in on himself (With Bumblebee still in his arms). “Woah, are you okay?” Bumblebee asked, concern lacing his voice.

Blitwing’s optics shot to where Bumblebee was, but he was completely unfocused. His optics flicked all around the room, and his venting was ragged and harsh. 

Bumblebee had been there before. Panic attacks came out of nowhere, but this one had an obvious cause. Bumblebee invented, and placed his icy servo on Blitzwing’s warm faceplate. 

“Easy. It’s just me, Blitzwing. Itty bitty k-klit… Ah fraggit I don’t know how to say that word.”

“Klitze kleine Hummelchen” Blitzwing said, a small chuckle in between his harsh invents. 

“Yeah! That’s the one. What’s it mean?” Bumblebee said, hoping a distraction would help Blitzwing.

Blitzwing’s venting started getting more even, and his optics started to look more focused.

 _Whirr._ Back to powder blue and crimson red that were both paler then normal.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Blitzwing said, the smile was less prominent on his faceplate.

 _Whirr_. 

_‘At least he’s trying to joke’_ Bumblebee thought, processor racing to fill in the silence, seeing the unfocused look of Blitzwing’s optics. Bumblebee started tracing Blitzwing’s cockpit, hoping that the touch would at least ground him. 

“Okay, I’ll admit that I’m not good at this type of slag. But what’s on your processor Blitzwing?” Bumblebee said, giving up on the subtleness that he held before.

Blitzwing looked down at the mech in his lap, the cool weight of said mech and digits tracing his seems grounding him slightly. “It’s… It’s not something I like talking about.” Blitzwing said, trying to dismiss the minibot without fully pushing him away. 

Bumblebee looked at him, but let it drop. “Alright, so then let’s talk about something. Or I will just talk about video games.” Bumblebee said, and Blitzwing thought for a second.

“Video games then.”

Bumblebee shot the beige mech a million dollar smile, and talked about his most recent video game addiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee woke to Blitzwing’s stretching,  **8** **:** **30AM** . He groaned, stretched, and got out of the mech’s lap. “Bumblebee.” Blitzwing called, and averted his optics from the yellow minibot.

“Thank you. For.. For last night.”

Bumblebee nodded, and smiled a dopey, tired grin. “No prob dude.”

“What? What is a ‘Dude’” Blitzwing said, using digit quotes and mimicking Bumblebee’s voice (Really well at that). 

Bumblebee busted out laughing, which confused Blitzwing even more.  _ Whirrrr.  _ “What’s so fragging funny about the word?!” Blitzwing roared, then turned to walk out.

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait,  _ waiiit _ ! It means a friend or person you find chill.” Bumblebee said, hiccuping and laughing hard enough to crumple. 

_ Whirr.  _ Blitzwing’s mismatched optics looked at Bumblebee with shock.

“I’m...I’m your friend?” Blitzwing said, mirth making his mismatched optics glow warmly.

Bumblebee chuckled, and looked up at the triple changer. “Of course ya are dummy! Why do you think I helped you last night?”

Blitzwing looked at Bumblebee with joy when someone cleared their vocalizer, so to speak. 

“Are you two done or do I have to wait any longer to get to my work?” Ratchet said, irritation bleeding into his voice.

Blitzwing stood up, and walked out with Bumblebee. Prowl was at the main TV (There were now 4, 3 for entertainment, 1 for monitoring the city and world news), the twins and Sari were at the somewhat smaller one watching cartoons, and Optimus was watching the morning news, along with cameras, and different country-wide news stations. The TV that had Bumblebee’s main gaming console setup (he had one at every TV thanks to Sari) was still unoccupied, making Bumblebee smile.  _ ‘If Bulk had it his way, he’d be watching old Bob Ross videos that Sari found for him.’  _ Bumblebee thought, turning on his Xbox and placing in an older game. Bumblebee had taken a liking to older games, like the one called  _ “Titanfall 2”  _ and the few other games in the series, but that was his favorite. He already finished 2 through 7 and was waiting for the 8th to come out. He started playing it again, starting at Viper, in his opinion Viper was the hardest because of the North Star’s flying ability. Blitzwing sat beside Bumblebee, watching Bumblebee’s skilled game play, and his curiosity built up. “Do you have any two player games for this gaming box?” Blitzwing asked, looking at Bumblebee.

“I have Borderlands 1, pre sequel, 2, and 3. Any of them?” Bumblebee asked, looking at Blitzwing. The large mech looked at the small things in the slightly larger yellow servo, and pointed at Borderlands 3. 

“How about this one?” Blitzwing pointed to the game, finding the cover somewhat appealing. 

“Oh! Borderlands 3! I main as Zane but I play them all! Let’s put it in!”

“Bumble, how am I going to hold the remote? It’s small even in your servos.” Blitzwing stated, smirking slightly at the thought of holding a tiny remote meant for humans like Sari.

“We have some bot-sized remotes, the largest being for Bulkie, so you might be able to use that one.” Bumblebee stated, wringing his servos with nerves.

Blitzwing saw the controller that the minibot was talking about, a green and black one with a star on both lower sides. The controller looked like the oafish mech’s paint job. The german mech then looked at the controller in the minibot’s lap and saw a black controller with a single yellow stripe, and the back of the remote was yellow with a black stripe and yellow joysticks and buttons. It was kind of cute how each remote had the colour theme of the mech it belonged to. He went to pick up the green and black remote, and saw 4 other remotes. A red and blue remote with 2 yellow stripes on it _ ‘Optimus’ _ , a white remote with red joysticks and buttons  _ ‘Ratchet’ _ , a black one with gold joysticks and buttons  _ Prowl _ , and finally an orange one with cream joysticks and red buttons  _ ‘Sari’ _ .

Bumblebee noticed Blitzwing staring at the remotes and stated “We’ll be getting you and the twins one each soon. Oh, and if you are wondering why Docbot has one, he plays with us on Saturday nights. Prowl liked- _ likes _ , sorry- to play those weird animal games, like ‘Zoo’ or something, and bossbot likes to play strategy games.”

Blitzwing nodded, and took the green remote. It fit well in his servos, not perfect, but good enough. Blitzwing walked back to the chair, and Bumblebee told him how to work the remote. Blitzwing watched the intro, his interest increasing as he watched the intro scene. Once it was time to load in, the 4 characters on screen popped up, and in that moment, the alarm went off. Blitzwing groaned, and stood up to go to the monitor TV. It showed an Allspark fragment location, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin.  _ ‘A large city… Of course it landed somewhere highly populated by humans’  _ Blitzwing thought, running all the scenarios through his head of what could possibly happen when they get there, and before they get there.

“Blitzwing, Can you carry Prowl and Ratchet to the city?” Optimus questioned, already formulating a plan.

Blitzwing took in the staures of the medic and ninjabot, and nodded. “Jetfire, Jetstorm. Do you two think you can carry Bumblebee?” The twins nodded vigorously, and Bumblebee started feeling queasy already.

“Me and Bulkhead will drive there. Sari, you stay behind and monitor communications and what’s happening in Milwaukee.” At this, Sari sighed, but nodded nonetheless. 

“Autobots, roll out!”

With that, everyone walked out (minus poor Sari), and Bumblebee got prepared for one helluva ride. Jetfire picked Bumblebee off the ground, Jetstorm speed walked over and looked at Bumblebee with worry, servos hovering with uncertainty. “Brother, I think you are panicking him?” Jetstorm finally spoke up, his visor flashing in worry.

Jetfire looked at the minibot currently occupying his servos and let out a small “ah.” 

“Perhaps if  _ Safeguard  _ carried him instead, he’d feel safer?” Jetstorm asked, looking between his twin and the yellow minibot.

Jetfire pulled the minibot closer, and Bumblebee felt like a ragdoll being pulled between bickering children. He pushed his way out of Jetfire’s hands, and turned to look at the twins. “You two figure it out. I’m gonna go talk to Bossbot.” He said, no room for argument.

The twins then descended to arguing in russian, and Bumblebee walked up to Optimus. Out of the corner of his eye, Bumblebee could see that Ratchet was panicking, and Blitzwing looked on with sympathy. “H-hey, Bossbot? Can I travel on-road? I don’t really trust the twins to  _ not  _ descend into arguing and drop me…” Bumblebee stated, looking at his pedes while he spoke. 

Ratchet took this opportunity to come over. “He can fly with Blitzwing. I’m too old for this kind of scrap.”

Optimus went to protest, but then Prowl walked over and interjected “And I’ll go with the twins. I still have to get used to.... Our new member.” 

Optimus sighed, seeing the three bots had collectively come to a decision and had good reasoning. “Alright. Everybot, gather round!” Optimus yelled, promptly stopping the twins from continuing their argument.

Once everyone gathered, Optimus explained the new plan, and the team split up, mentally preparing for what was to come.


	7. Hook Line And Sinker

As Bumblebee and Blitzwing flew through the sky, Bumblebee clung to the large bot. Blitzwing looked down at the minibot, and chuckled. Bumblebee looked up at Blitzwing with a slight glare. “What is it?” The yellow minibot asked, his plating clattering against itself with the chill.

Blitzwing shook his head, opting to focus on the flight to Milwaukee. Bumblebee went back to looking at the clouds and checking his chronometer, and 50 minutes has passed since he last checked it. They were almost there, but Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were far behind, Bumblebee and co. having 10 minutes until they were in the city, Optimus and co. having 4 hours to go. Prowl had been silent, clinging to Jetfire and Jetstorm (who chose not to combine, much to Prowl’s dismay).

The twins laughed, and talked in russian, Bumblebee not really knowing what they were saying. Optimus informed the Milwaukee chief of police of what was happening and who was coming, and she agreed, as long as they stayed to patch up any damage caused by any possible fighting (almost every human knew what was coming when a Cybertronian came in town: lots of fighting). She arranged a place for them to stay, nothing too nice, but it was a place to stay nonetheless. She informed him where the three flyers could land, and where he could find it when driving. As Blitzwing shifted, Bumblebee’s death grip on the german mech’s arms got tighter and the minibot started quivering again.

They were nearing the location given to them by the police chief, and Blitzwing prepared to land, seeing the clearing of the Baran park, where they were to land. 

He saw the police officers waiting there for him, and slowly landed. Bumblebee scrambled to get out of Blitzwing’s servos, and once he did, Jetfire and Jetstorm landed with Prowl in hand. Prowl’s visor apparently was lost during the flight, his faceplate was pale, and his optics dull.

“Never… Again.” The ninjabot stated through harsh invents.

“Well, I take it that this is the ‘speed team’ that your leader mentioned?” A woman spoke up, her smile kind, but guarded.

“Yes, I’m Bumblebee, the big bot behind me is-” “Blitzwing. At your service miss.” Blitzwing spoke up, nodding curtly.

“-The bot that looks like he’s gonna purge is Prowl, the orange mech is Jetfire, and the blue one is Jetstorm.” Bumblebee stated, Prowl giving a weak wave, Jetfire giving an excited hello, and Jetstorm giving a small wave while standing beside Prowl.

“Right… I’m Police Captain Imani Smith, but you can call me Imani or Captain Smith. I was told you will be investigating the moment you land? Are you sure he-” As she points to the ninjabot, he purges his tanks, making her mismatched coloured eyes widen, “-Is fit to investigate?” 

Bumblebee looks to Prowl, wincing in sympathy as Jetstorm moves back from the ninjabot. “Um, I guess bossbo- I mean, Optimus- didn’t take into account flight sickness. The rest of us are good to go if you want.”

Imani took in the scene before her, and nodded. “Alright. The rest of you can come. Officers, stay behind with him.” She waved the bots forward, and continued to her car.

“Right, so, 2 days ago, we noticed an odd energy signature in an airport, we shut it down thinking it was a bomb. Instead, we found at least 2 crystals. The odd thing was, the signatures separated into 4. Which means 2 of the fragments of whatever that is is on the move. And they seem to be following each other.” As she spoke Bumblebee looked at Blitzwing. The simple retrieval mission is becoming something much bigger than that. 

Right, well, they seem dead set on staying in that building. We were just lucky that the construction crew weren’t there when they started moving.”

Bumblebee transformed, and popped his driver door open. “Care to ride with me? We might have a few questions and I’ve got a com to the fliers.”

She looked at his dash and nodded. She moved her frizzy black and blonde hair out of her face, and sat down. “Miss Police Captain, why are you having spots?” Jetfire asked bluntly, causing Blitzwing to slightly bop the back of the orange bot’s helm.

“Do you mean my vitiligo? It’s a genetic disorder. I was born with it.” She said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Right, off to the airport!” Bumblebee said, attempting to curb the awkwardness.

Blitzwing nodded, took off, and was followed by the twins. Bumblebee drove off, following the directions that Captain Smith gave him, comms open for the fliers and Prowl to hear. Prowl joined them 5 minutes into the trip, catching up rather quickly due to traffic and his slimmer alt mode. As they pulled up to the airport, Captain Smith squinted, and spoke up. “That’s odd.. I could have sworn there was a crane here last time we came.”

That statement made Bumblebee’s tank churn. If there was an allspark fragment involved, there was a possibility that a vehicle was brought to life. _Again_. Bumblebee allowed Smith to get out of his cab, and transformed, Prowl following suit as the three fliers landed. They started looking around, splitting into teams. The outer team was Blitzwing, Captain Smith, and Bumblebee while the inner team was Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Prowl. Bumblebee made it clear to Smith that the moment there was any sign of danger, he’d get her to safety while Blitzwing would stall for them. As the three of them walked along (Smith setting the pace since she was the smallest of them) they heard what sounded like construction going on. “I swear that no one has been here since the first two crystals were retrieved.” Smith repeated, and Bumblebee looked down at her. 

“If what you’re saying is true, then we might be dealing with either a N.A.I.L., ‘Con, or freshly-made bot.” Bumblebee stated, looking at Blitzwing’s emotionless display. 

_‘He’s worried’_ Bumblebee’s mind provided unhelpfully. “Okay so I can figure that ‘Con is short for Decepticon, but what’s a N.A.I.L.?” Smith asked, making Bumblebee mentally facepalm at the fact that he forgot she’s never heard the term before.

“Non-Aligned Indiginous Lifeforms, or NAIL, are Cybertronians who are neither ‘Bot or ‘Con. That can be a good thing or a very bad thing.” Blitzwing provided, optics trained forwards.

“I see.” Smith responded.

The sound of construction grew louder, and suddenly a loud, eerie cackling could be heard, along with a gruff voice. “It’s not good! I’m not having this! It has to be perfect!” said the gruff voice. 

The cackling stopped, and the other person spoke up “Oh Hook, you’ve just come online, and yet, you have the bearings to want perfection.”

Bumblebee looked at Blitzwing, and Blitzwing nodded. Bumblebee picked up Captain Smith and started to run. He then commed the rest of the team. “We found the disturbance. 2 bots. We don’t know what side they’re on, Blitzwing’s gonna need backup.” 

He heard the telltale sign of fighting, and shouting. Bumblebee grimaced, worry for his team seeping into every circuit in his body. As he heard the fighting get quieter, he then heard yet another sound: A jet taking off. His com buzzed to life, and heard Blitzwing’s heavy accent come in first. “Bumblebee, optics to the sky, he’s coming your way.”

Bumblebee looked up, and swerved in an instant, causing Captain Smith to swear. He placed her down, and gave her a gentle nudge, prompting her to take off. “Well, well, well! Looks to me like we have a runaway! And a pretty one at that!” The bot purred, climbing out of the crater that was almost Bumblebee. 

“You’re kinda cute!” The bot said, chuckling to himself as if he hadn’t almost killed Bumblebee.

At this, the minibot scowled, and attempted to hide Captain Smith's getaway. The bot was white, with gold and silver designs lacing over his helm and mask. He was white and grey, seeker wings bobbing any time he spoke. He had a neon pink diamond on his helm, and his visor flashed with what looked like excitement. He was small in stature, smaller than even Bumblebee was. He had no identifying badge, so Bumblebee couldn’t place him as a ‘Con. “Aw, is the pretty bot checking me out? I’ll give you a klik, then I’ll have to crush your helm in. No hard feelings, but I don’t want to leave any survivors.” He chuckled, acting as if he wasn’t promising death for Bumblebee. 

He then looked up in thought, and looked back at the taller bot. “The name’s Aster. Remember it, if you live.” 

At this, Aster jumped to attack Bumblebee, and Bumblebee swerved out of the way once more. Bumblebee looked around for any advantage points he could use, seeing a large metal pole. Bumblebee backed up, and Aster started to lose his sparkling-like cheer, opting for a darker tone. “Come on now, I haven’t all day. If you keep playing like this, I’ll have to change the game.” Aster’s visor narrowed, and he attempted to pounce on the minibot, only to be grabbed by the waist by another bot. 

“We have to go now! We will lose if you play any more!” the new bot spoke _‘Hook’_ Bumblebee’s processor provided. 

Aster let a low, guttural growl out, and grabbed Hook. “Fine. let’s leave ‘em a gift since we’re leaving early.” 

Bumblebee shot Aster a look, and Aster’s visor gleamed in violent excitement. Suddenly a ground-bridge opened, and they backed into it. “Oh honey, if you keep staring, you’re gonna miss the show up above.” Aster said, making Bumblebee look up, and the last thing he saw was a bright pink seeker coming for him before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are appreciated! If you want to draw any scene from this fic just tag me on Instagram @/That_Artist_Teen!


End file.
